


We Were Not Meant To Be

by athousandfaces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I wrote the lyrics, M/M, Song Lyrics, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, and yes this is me singing it, it's a thorki song, like a real song, only the music isn't mine, songtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: This is a thorki song. Yes, a real song.Hope you enjoy it :)*anxious sweating*
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	We Were Not Meant To Be

Disclaimer: The music used in this song belongs to Elliott Smith and his music production label.

It is a karaoke version on Smule, which I used to create this transformative work.

Text and voice are my own.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MNbertKkrw>

lyrics:

I‘m always dancing on the edge

Of craving your arms and seeing red

A little death‘s my whispered pledge

You’re the crack in my heart, voice in my head.

You’re the warming sun

You’re the golden one

Brother, we were not meant to be

I‘m the cold of night

I‘m the lack of light

Brother, we were not meant to be

Your blood‘s still dripping from my hands

For all you are and I will never be

So why does it seem to be me, then

Who‘s killed by his own blade cutting deep?

Is it madness, though?

Of a broken soul?

Brother, we were not meant to be

Please don’t let me go

‘Cause I‘m all alone

Brother, we were not meant to be

I haven’t ripped out your feathers

But you burned them down all on your own

Guess there are no wings for sinners

For kings without people and crown

In the morning light

Your arms hold me tight

Brother, we were not meant to be

But thunder growls my name

It’s a vow, a claim

“Brother, you‘ll always belong to me“

Brother, you‘ll always belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peepz,
> 
> I hope you liked the song :)  
> If you're ever going to share this without posting the original link, please give credit to me (of course lol, making music is so hard), but also to Elliott Smith for the music because I really don't want to get in trouble for copyright issues. It'd be lovely if you would be careful with this.
> 
> That being said, I am such a nervous wreck, so if you liked it, I'd appreciate kudos and comments even more, that'd be rad.
> 
> Love y'all, this is an amazing fandom. Thorki good!  
> athousandfaces
> 
> PS: I'm whitewith95 on tumblr and justanotherhumanbeing on twitter


End file.
